


Final Spark

by httpdelinquent



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Doctor/Patient, Dominance, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gentleman Doctor, Lery's Memorial Institute, Light Bondage, Not Really Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Smut, Submission, Temporary Character Death, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpdelinquent/pseuds/httpdelinquent
Summary: When being at odds with the other survivors, will your ability to handle the effects of madness differently be your saviour or your downfall?





	1. An Alteration In Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello & Thank you for stopping by! This is my first ever fan fiction, and I'm not incredible at writing but I appreciate feed back and your thoughts! My wonderful friend Marugitto really encouraged me to try writing so a massive thank you to her too!
> 
> First chapter - Introduction  
> Second chapter - Smut

The dark slowly faded as your heavy eyelids flickered, regaining consciousness after your soul was lifted to another plane of existence. At least, that’s what some of the others considered it. It was hard to put a label on such a strange phenomenon, the constant phasing and appearing in different locations and potential time zones. It happened frequently, but you still never got used to it, especially not with the equally disfigured as deranged killers that patrolled every new ground. Their sole purpose was to terrorize and mercilessly slaughter the four unlucky souls that were condemned to fight for their lives, and on this particular occasion, you were one of them. These trials always went the same, a select hand full of survivors were plucked from the comfort of the campfire to compete for their lives and work together in hopes of survival. However, you had awoken alone on a pasture of dark damp grass surrounded by a ring of standing stones that looked like some sort of prehistoric monument. The Red Forest. You pushed your elbows beside your back and sluggishly propped yourself up, still recovering from the foggy haze you were subdued by. Once upon a time in your previous life, you would have appreciated the feeling of the turf’s condensation between your fingers, and the cool breeze flowing through your hair, you used to really appreciate being around nature, but you couldn’t learn to love a fabricated version of a world you were stolen from, made by a deity that sought bloodshed.

Once your head cleared, you wasted no time pushing yourself from the floor to lurk to the nearest generator, the five-part process to you and your fellow survivor's freedom. After spending what felt like an eternity in this realm, you became proficient in repairs. Your hands worked the loose wires and circuits, merging similar colored cables and repairing coils. You were so preoccupied with the task at hand that you didn’t even notice the small dancing sparks that scattered across the floor, a little too far away to be a direct cause of the generator. It only hit you when it was in effect, and the ringing sound of distressed screams filled your head. The Doctor - He was your least favorite killer, and not for the reasons most would expect. You found yourself being at odds with the other survivors, not able to relate to the effects of their madness. The way they described hallucinating and hearing voices held no bearing in your mind, as you had not experienced any of that. You couldn’t understand why, but the idea of being distinct against him concerned you. Still, you pressed on, while the killer's attention was focused on what seemed to be a pair. You could hear a songbird like shriek and a chesty howl, which gave you the faintest of ideas as to who was enduring The Doctor’s torment, though you couldn’t precisely pinpoint it. You didn’t want to, either. You needed to remain focused to complete as many generators as possible in compensation for their suffering. It felt like the only thing you could do to aid them, as you weren’t exactly as brave as some of the others who might have tried to steal the attention and risk their welfare.

The trial progressed, and the once bulky and dusty machines that sat dormant now buzzed with life, but as always, it came at a cost. Blood had been shed and survivors had been hooked. In the time you had managed to finish two generators solely by yourself, and another assisted by the most evasive of your friends, Claudette, both Kate and David had been hooked. Claudette had put her best effort into saving David and Kate from the hook, but as evasive and immersed as she was, no one could hide from The Doctor in the end, and she could only save one before she succumbed to the madness. Claudette was one of the frailer of the bunch and quickly faced the same fate as Kate, leaving you and David with no choice but to take matters into your own hands. You inhaled a deep breath and tried to remain calm, then ran to Kate’s aid while David staggered over to Claudette, injuries in hand. You couldn’t hear the telltale signs of danger like a throbbing heartbeat between your ears, so you relieved Kate from her agony and slowly lifted her shoulder from the hook, supporting her weight while assisting her back to the floor.

“Thanks." She hissed between clenched teeth, while you tugged at the rim of your shirt to tear off a make-shift bandage. When you used the strip of fabric to patch up the gaping wound on her shoulder, she attempted to offer you a sweet though clearly distressed smile. Not all survivors held bonds, but some found comfort from the torture of repeated trials by forming friendships with each other. You particularly enjoyed Kate’s company, she was laid back and easy-going, the type of kind soul that bought light to the darkest of times. You appreciated her and the care that she gave to the other survivors, so you felt that patching her up was the least you could do. You didn't notice the danger until you saw her optimistic smile fade, followed by the curves of her lips dropping into a harsh wince. You glanced at Kate's eyes, slowly turning and following her gaze to the source of an amplifying heartbeat. The sight of The Doctor striding towards you with electricity charged in hand and a malevolent forced smirk was enough to make you spin on your heels and push Kate into a sprinting motion. You tried to linger behind her in hopes of stealing his attention and buying time for your friend, but your efforts were left in vain. It seemed that he had his sights set on Kate, and was completely uninterested in you. Soon after being left in the dust, you tried to tail the pair with some distance between in hopes that your trusty flashlight could come in handy. It was uncharacteristic of you to put yourself in harm's way, but you had played it low for the entire trial and did not want to see your friend suffer further. 

Kate was incredible, you admired the amount of dexterity and agility she had that made her easily maneuver and outrun most killers. You figured in her past life she must have had some athletic experience, to be able to steer such bloodthirsty killers in circles for such a long duration of time. You only snapped out of your commendable gawk when Kate made a grave mistake, and finally fell to the ground on her stomach with a choked scream. You kept close to a near pile of decaying logs, pressing your back to the flat surface in anticipation of Kate being hoisted up. Swallowing a lump of fear in your throat, you peered around, expecting to see her being picked up. However, you were met with a piercing sinister glare matched with an artificial smile. You felt your plans crumble before you as he reached into his pocket instead of picking Kate up, retrieving a key chain of sorts - a small weathered skull attached to a rusty metal chain. The situation only dawned on you then that he had a Mori. An Ebony Momento Mori.

"Grant me the favor of killing four." His voice crackled with static, toned with something that could only be described as sadistic excitement.

"Wait.." you breathed helplessly, instinctively reaching a feeble arm out. You felt catatonic, unable to shift your weight and move while he threw his bat to the ground and dusted his hands together, clearly prolonging the task. He seemed aware of his captive audience and basked in your fear as you waited for your friend's temporary demise, never breaking eye-contact. You felt your nails dig into the palm of your hand as your fists clenched at the tension, knuckles becoming a pale white. Inside this strange realm of repeating trials, the experience never got easier. You died yourself a thousand times and watched the people you had grown to love die a thousand times. For some inexplicable reason, your life would return to you as good as new, and with that so would your hopes and fears attached. It still hit you just as hard as it did the first time when you watched the life drain from their face and the entity adsorb them into a dark maelstrom. 

“Just run already, please!” Kate shrieked from the floor, clearly full of distress.

She struggled against the floor and pulled her arm under her chest to give her some leverage to weakly lift herself and look at you, eyes full of despair. You wished you could comply, but you felt paralyzed as he slowly leaned down towards Kate’s helpless body, swiftly interrupting her protests by grasping each side of her head and lifting it upwards, almost as if to present it to you. The sound of his charging sparks caused your breath to hitch, and the way her body spasmed while volts of electricity shifted from his fingers into her head and through her body made you feel nauseated. Dark patches of smoke lifted from her searing skin, and however hard you tried, you couldn’t run from the repugnant sight. The worst part was the constant locked gaze, the way his bright red eye gleamed and saw through you, the way he relished in all of your dread, and you were dripping in it. Without a second of hesitation, he dropped Kate’s deceased and charred body to the ground, grasped one of her shoulders and offhandedly rolled her onto her back. The stench of scorched flesh that released from her agitated corpse made you involuntarily heave, vile surged up your throat and into your mouth, and it took your best effort to contain and swallow it. He stepped over Kate’s carcass, slowly striding in your direction. Every instinct in your body screamed at you to flee, but instead, you trembled in your spot as he approached you.

"As for you..” he remarked, his eyes never leaving your frightened face. The muscles around his mouth tightened against his restraining apparatus into what could only be considered a deranged smirk. The strange mixture of crazed laughter and white noise he emitted made a chill run down your spine.

“Oi! Gotta preference for th’ladies or somethin’? What you compensatin’ for?" David interjected, fully aware that he was digging his own grave. 

It seemed that after David patched Claudette up and sent her on her way, he observed the situation from afar and rushed over to assist you, and you were more than grateful for his intrusion. The Doctor glanced between you and David, and you felt like his eye nearly twitched despite their opening restraints. He retrieved his wooden bat from the ground and smacked it against his palm just short of the rusty nails hammered through the top. The moment he started to pursue David in a chase, you scurried away as fast as you could. Your lungs burned with every new-found breath and your eyes stung with developing tears, but you strived to continue. When you felt like you had created enough distance between you and the killer, you proceeded to work on one out of the last two generators. You were so close that you could nearly taste your escape from this temporary nightmare, but your optimism soon crumbled, and you were pulled back to reality when you heard the unexpected high-pitched scream. In retaliation you flinched, causing you short wire a circuit which made it blow up in your face. You felt frustration engulf you as you quickly pushed yourself away from the generator, furious that you weren't able to focus after your last run-in with The Doctor. 

Your eyes fixated on the nearest locker, contemplating your decisions while you hovered over the busted generator. Your heart was throbbing, and dread was starting to cloud your judgment. Before you could rationally consider your choices, you lurked over to the dark wooden crate and pulled the door open to climb inside of it. It was moist and rotten from the synthetic rain that recently coated the region. Unsure if it could even support your lean, you pressed your hands softly against the two doors and peered out of the gaps between the wooden beams. You were riddled with fear, and you felt a lot of shame for it. David had recklessly put his life on the line to save your skin and all you could do was hide in a locker? You felt pathetic at the very best. You could hear them slowly fall, a piercing screech paired with splutters followed by a much lower-pitched holler and some choked profanity. It didn’t take much to work out exactly what happened, but you refused to acknowledge it and instead tried block it out by clasping your head between both hands and shutting your eyes. It never got easier. Your breathing became ragged and thick with panic, so you tightly placed a hand over your mouth in an attempt to muffle the noise. While you tried to collect yourself, you could faintly hear a soft hum of hope rise behind you. With the passing of your team, the final thread of hope became available to you, and it happened to be right behind the wall of lockers you took cover in. The hatch! 

A pulsing heartbeat started to pump in your head, though it didn’t seem to come within reach of the locker. You weren’t sure where The Doctor had gone, but you knew you only had so much time before he sealed the gate to your freedom. You slowly pushed the doors open and peered in each direction, checking for potential danger. You wondered if maybe the madness was finally kicking in and you were the same as everyone else, which bought you relief. It was a usual effect to imagine scenarios around you. You couldn't see any sight of him, so you blindly followed the faint yet familiar murmur, attempting to remain hidden in the process. When you finally reached the opposing wall of where the hatch sounded, you clenched your fists and peered around the wooden barricade, and what stared back startled you. The Doctor had placed his right leg on the open side of the hatch door, using it to support his body while he crossed his arms and rested them on his elevated knee. His head tilted as your eyes locked, and you could feel his overwhelming presence surround you.

“Looking for this?~” His characteristic static snigger seeped from his exposed grin, leering at you. He removed his folded arms from his lean and lifted his leg, letting the hatch door slowly creak down under his leg. He swiftly pushed the heel of his foot down and secured the door under his step. You flinched as the metal door clashed at its hinges, securing your fate. Slowly taking steps backward, you tried to create some distance as you figured out the next plan. You needed to try to escape at least, otherwise, you would waste the sacrifice of others. With the enthusiasm of your motive, you spun on your heel and tried to dash forward, in any direction except his. You didn't manage to get far before he lunged forward and hooked the back of your collar with his fingers, and the force of being swiftly heaved backward winded your throat. The damp grass did little to break your fall, and your back slammed against the cold hard ground. You could barely recover your breath before The Doctor descended on you and pushed his knee into your stomach, using one leg to support himself and the other to suppress both of your legs. You struggled when he reached for your wrists, trying to gain leverage by scuffling them within his grip. It was hard to compete with one of the entity's behemoth executioners, and he eventually overpowered you and forced your arms together above your head, so that he could contain them within one hand. With his free hand, he trailed his sizzling fingertips down your cheek, causing you to hyperventilate with panic. The sudden invasion of space left you feeling vulnerable, especially when his face closed into yours, staring into your watery pleading eyes and pondering your facial expression.

"P-please.. just hook me already." You tried to reason, your voice hitching and stuttering with fear.

"You're very peculiar, I cannot help but wonder how you will respond to special treatment." He observed while tilting his head, slowly tracing his fingers down your jawline towards your neck. 

"I'm going to break that mind of yours." He declared in his usual static unhinged tone. Your eyes widened with shock and you choked on your breath as he wrapped his grasp around your neck, firmly squeezing your windpipe and preventing you from breathing. You wiggled your arms and kicked your legs frantically in a feeble attempt to escape, but it proved itself pointless in the end. You kept trying to make sense of how he was able to hurt you this personally without performing the hooking ritual on you first. The sudden buzz of charging electricity bought you back to reality so that you could give one last helpless whimper before he sent a charge of current through your neck. Your body tensed up and convulsed against his restraint, head lulling back and your eyes rolling into the back of your head. Your body shook in a way that felt different from typical death. You couldn’t scream loud enough, no matter how sore your throat felt. You didn’t know whether you would die from electrocution or asphyxiation, and when dark blotches intruded on your vision, you cursed the entity that didn’t play by its own rules.

The pain subsided and everything was black.


	2. Subject To The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you become subject to the Doctor's mercy, can you use your wits to escape him? Will you be able to withstand his treatment as he works to drive you insane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever written smut so I hope you enjoy this somewhat sensual word vomit!  
> A big thank you to Marugitto for helping me with ideas c:

In the midst of a haze, you dreamed of dancing embers drifting away from the mellow flames into the crisp night sky, the soft glow of the fire illuminating your skin. You could faintly see the blurred silhouettes of your friends who were absorbed with laughter, almost as if ignorant to the grotesque terrors that would inevitably come. The group shared a sense of safety in the campfire's presence, but you couldn't shake the bizarre sensation of vulnerability.

The flicker of beaming synthetic lights substituted the organic gleam of fire when you rouse, forcing you to clench your eyelids shut and adjust to the severe contrast. After a moment of persistently blinking, your pupils finally dilated and adjusted to the intense light. You slowly glanced around and absorbed the sight of Léry's Memorial Institute. Your palm nervously patted the tiles to your side, confirming that it was not a delusion, then you used your arm to slowly prop yourself up from the chilled floor. While supporting your body with one arm, you bought your spare hand up and clasped the side of your head, as if to bear its weighted feel. The sudden shift in position made swirling dizziness cloud your mind, causing your upper body to sway. When you brought your hand before your face, your tainted perception made you see multiples of your palm, all displaced horizontally. 

You felt certain that you perished in your previous trial since you had been electrocuted while having your neck throttled. You lightly brushed your fingertips over your throat, still sore with the remnant bruising caused by the pressure from his tight grip. You couldn't grasp how instead of being sent to the safe haven that acted as an intermission between trials, you ended up dazed in a research facility where survivors were sent to suffer. It appeared to be the aftermath of a previous trial, possessing grimy stained tiles smeared with stale blood and scattered wooden planks from used palettes no doubt. In the middle of the treatment theatre not far from where you slouched, a descended hook that was no longer functional was soaked and dripping with blood, tainting the abandoned toolbox below it, left behind by a previous survivor who had been sacrificed. In the process of having a premature Mori performed on you, you had lost your flashlight in the previous trial, so you decided to weakly lift your body to a slumped crouch and drag yourself towards the abandoned item, collecting it and weakly pulling yourself to your feet on the hook stand.

Echoing footsteps that approached into earshot stole your attention, and you clutched the stand of the hook in an apprehensive manner. You peered in the direction of the source down a dark corridor, to which your gaze was met with The Doctor emerging from the dark. As the synthetic bright lights from the treatment theatre engulfed his body, you noticed his crisp off-white shirt and grey waistcoat tainted with fresh blood from the recent trial. The Ebony Momento Mori offering hanged from a chain attached to his pocket, in place of where a pocket watch or another accessory would typically go. At his staggering height, his presence felt overwhelming, enough to make you defensively cower behind the hooks plinth. 

"Typical for you to wake in my absence." he remarked in a blunt tone, pausing a couple of feet before you. He seemed to observe your body language, absorbing and reveling in the fear you displayed before him.

"Don't come near me!" You spat with malicious intent. Despite using the stand as support, you still swayed with faintness.

"How cruel, even after all the effort I invested into getting you here." His forced sardonic smile twitched, slowly tilting his head on his shoulder.

"What?" You breathed as your lips parted in a bewildered expression, eyebrows furrowed.

"You're in need of treatment, so I have prepared a room for you." He began to slowly pace towards you again, lifting his flat palm before him as if expectant for you to take it.

"You're delusional if you believe I'm coming with you." You watched the electrical current dance over his hand and slowly shook your head in disbelief, then released your grasp on the hooks stand in an effort to back away as he strode towards you. When you glanced at the closest door, it seemed that he followed your gaze and caught onto your idea. The moment you pushed yourself from the plinth to sprint away, he lunged straight after you. It felt like time slowed down to a painful crawl as you attempted to flee, and in the moments you tried to escape, you came to a revelation. Nothing about these trials were ordinary, and nor did they follow regulation, so why should you? If the killer could get away with adjusting the trial and breaking rules than surely you could too. At that point, you remembered the item you had obtained at the start of this twisted excuse for a trial. 

The minute he extended his hand in an attempt to grab the collar of your shirt and detain you, you grasped your toolbox's handle with both of your hands and spun on your heel, using the momentum of your spin to haul the heavy toolbox in the direction of his face. It seemed like your best chance of escape at the time, but when he managed to catch the flat side of the toolbox in the palm of his spare hand, it became clear to you that you underestimated his reaction. When he pushed it to the side to look at you, the deranged expression on his face filled you with terror and regret. 

"I advise you against such imprudent actions. " He condescendingly sneered, clearly amused by your choice of impulsive efforts. Your expression shifted and your eyes widened as you heard a charge of electricity build within his grasp. Before you could react, he released an electric shock through the handle of the toolbox that surged straight to your hands and into your body. As it shot through you, the nature of the voltage caused you to clasp tighter onto the metal box and made your body tense and shake from the pressure. You released one last anguished scream before your vision started to fade to white, the blinding light of electricity engulfing you and hindering your senses. The last thing you heard before the sound of ringing in your ears was his crazed laughter. The moment the current stopped, your hands released their grip and you swiftly fell to your knees, with your upper body crashing to the ground shortly after. He slowly placed the toolbox on the floor and bent down beside you, resting his arms on his bent knees and tilting his head almost as if to assess the damage he caused.

"My dear, you were delusional to think you ever had a choice.~" he murmured softly after you tried to use the last of your energy to look up at him but inevitably failed, and passed out on the cold dense floor. 

-

A sluggish groan slipped from your lips as you slowly came to, your eyelids fluttered in an attempt to adjust to the dim light. You were sat slumped against the pole that supported the hooks in the basement. From the way your head was tilted, you could see the bottom of his trousers and his shoes. For a crazed killer, you were surprised at how well he presented himself. The shock of the situation didn't kick in until you felt something wet drip on your forehead. When you pressed your fingertips against the spot of liquid and bought it in front of your face to identify what it was, you realized quickly that it was the blood of another survivor. You slowly raised your swaying head to look at the man towering over you, face painted with a doleful expression. 

"Rise and shine!" He jested, leaning towards you while holding his hands behind his back.

"What do you want from me?" You whimpered quietly, nervously holding one arm within your hand. You sunk your head into your neck and hunched your shoulders in an effort to keep distance between the two of you as he advanced.

"Now that you ask, I want you to behave yourself and wait here while I retrieve my supplies." He commanded and started to pace towards the staircase but paused shortly before it. He tilted his head up and glared down at you. 

"Be good." He uttered in a deep tone. Everything about him, the intimidating gaze of his pried red eye, his gargantuan posture, his whole being dripped with control.

As his footsteps slowly creaked up the stairs and into the distance, you tried to carefully consider all of your options. You lead yourself into deeper trouble the last time that you acted so impulsively. It felt as if he was testing you, leaving you alone with the exit so easily accessible. Surely, if you decided to attempt an escape, he would just catch you straight after? And would what he planned to do to you be worse than if you stayed where he instructed? Questions and potential ideas flooded your cloudy head, but you were aware that you couldn't just accept this treatment. You had died a thousand times over and come to terms with death, so what was the worst he could do to you? The lockers against the back wall would have to be the best course of action you thought. If he returned and you were absent, he would search for you around the vicinity, considering that the escape was wide open. If you played the long game, you could try to recover in the safety of a locker, and then attempt to find the hatch or open a gate. 

You slowly pushed yourself from the ground, your legs nearly giving way at the sudden use of your lethargic body. Forced to use the blood-soaked beam as support, you ruined your stained clothes further. You put all of your efforts into making as little noise as possible, taking slow and steady steps, close to the wall so that the decaying wooden planks wouldn't creak under your weight. Softly you pulled open the locker door and crawled inside, then you tried your best to recover from his previous assaults. You still prickled with lingering electricity, so you hugged your body tightly in hopes of reducing the effects. He returned a lot quicker than you anticipated, and with every slow and deliberate footstep he took, your breath hitched with fear. You refused to peer through the cracks in the locker, in an attempt to be as discreet as possible. 

Biting down on the sleeve of your jumper, you tried to suppress the gasp of shock as he marched to the lockers on the opposite side of the room after noticing your absence. He pressed his flat palms on each of the adjacent lockers, slowly charging a voltage and releasing electricity into the containers. They rattled under the pressure of his shock, and the flashing bright lights produced from the current beamed through the slits in your locker and forced you to shield your eyes. Satisfied with the damage he caused to the first two, he walked over to the locker parallel to yours at an agonizingly slow pace and repeated the process. You started to hyperventilate in your sleeve, hot tears streaming down your cheeks as you tried to contain your cry. How did you end up in this situation by yourself in the first place? What did you do to deserve this? Once he was finished with the parallel locker he came to yours, placed a palm on one of the doors and leaned towards the side of it, almost as if to whisper into it.

"Do you know what happens if you stand in a large electrical box, my dear?" He muttered in a complacent tone through the gaps of the wooden beams. When you didn't satisfy his question with an answer, he chuckled while sparks of electricity ran over his pressed palm.

"Would you like to find out?" He pried with a sadistic smile. You nudged the door of the locker open with your foot, leaving you exposed in your shelter. Your hands remained tightly clasped around your mouth as you tried to compose yourself, wet teardrops still stained your face and rendered you completely vulnerable, both emotionally and physically. You'd rather just endure his blunt force without being electrocuted prior, so you took a hesitant step forward out of the locker.

"Already jumping in my arms, are you, my pet?" He cackled in a static tone, swooping an arm tightly around your waist and hauling you over himself. You barely had a chance to react to the swift onslaught, releasing a surprised gasp as you landed on his broad shoulder. You attempted to wiggle as much as your feeble body allowed, but your efforts fell in vain. He carried you back over to the hook supporting pole and pushed you against one of the wooden sides. While he used his body to temporarily hold you in place, he fumbled with the restraints that he had attached to his belt loop. You didn't notice it earlier in the moment of panic, but it seemed that the equipment he retrieved consisted of a surgical scalpel and a pair of leather wrist cuffs from a hospital bed. He bound your wrists tightly together behind the pole and stepped back, inspecting his work. You felt humiliated, and rightfully so, you were completely vulnerable and an emotional mess.

"A little overkill for some "shock treatment", isn't it?" You snarled, squinting your eyes in a displeased manner.

"I've got much more planned for you, my dear, do not worry." He muttered keenly as he received his scalpel from his waistcoat pocket and hovered it in front of you, his eyes sizing up your jumper. His reaction made you pause and stare at him for a moment in pure disgust. You began to try and pull at your restraints in an attempt to break them, but it was clear to you that they were made with the purpose of restraining patients who struggled. Even if your efforts were futile, you needed to express your unwillingness, for your own sanity at the very least.

"You'll learn to not defy me, even if I have to teach you the hard way." He wrapped his fingers around your neck and pushed your head back against the pole, holding you steady as he dug the sharp blade of his scalpel into the top of your jumper and ripped it down the center. You yelped as the edge scrapped your skin at points, the tears steadily flowing down your cheeks again as you shook your head.

"I'm sorry! I-.. Please don't do this." you tried to reason through tears and scattered breath, but your pleas only seemed to entertain him more.

"Truth be told, I quite enjoy the chase." He admitted while ripping away the remnants of your cut jumper, and letting them fall to the floor below. It only took a quick tug of your skirt to remove it and leave you in your bra and panties. "And the whole locker stunt? How very devious of you."

"You're warped to the core." you spat, your face dripping with embarrassment, resentment, and fear.

"You will be too when I'm finished with you." He chuckled, then slid his scalpel under the small strap between your bra's cups. It only took a flick of the knife to cut through, exposing your chest. Your cheeks flushed red with shame and you swiftly looked to the side as he moved behind you. His large hand cupped and kneaded your breast, pinching and twisting your nipple between his index finger and his thumb. With his spare hand, he traced electric pulses down your waist and across your abdomen, making your body twitch in response. You had to hardly bite your lip to contain the breathy sighs that flowed naturally, still writhing beneath him in an attempt to escape. The Doctor slowly yet agonizingly brushed his fingers down and dipped them inside your panties, causing you to inhale sharply and wince in protest. His index and middle finger began to trace circles around your wet sensitive area, sending small electric shocks that made your breath hitch and your body gyrate in objection.

"It would seem that you're very responsive to treatment.~" He teased in a condescending tone, peering over your shoulder at your aroused facial expression.

"P-please, stop.." You heavily breathed through gritted teeth, growing flustered from his relentless toying. 

"But your body says different.~" He stated as his fingers slipped down to the entrance of your womanhood, using his wrist to slightly part your thighs. His fingers lingered at your entrance and then slowly caressed your slit, which soaked his fingers sufficiently. When he finally ran his fingers past your entrance and slowly pushed his fingers in, you yelped in protest. You felt tight around this behemoth of a man's fingers and with every swirl inside of you, you felt stretched. Your legs began to tremble under the pleasure of his assault, and when he used his thumb to draw electric circles around your sweet spot while pushing his fingers in and out of you, you felt your release slowly build up inside of you.

"P.. hngh.. I- I can't!" you exclaimed through pleasured moans and tears, trying to contain the hot feeling growing within you.

"You will." He sternly declared with a deep sadistic laugh, picking up the pace and sending electric pulses through your kneaded breast. It hurt in such a painful yet pleasurable way and you couldn't take it, it made your hips buck as you were slowly pushed over the edge. Waves of overwhelming pleasure crashed through your body and made you scream out as you convulsed against his touch. Your fists clenched and you panted heavily as he removed his fingers from your womanhood, your head lulling forward as you looked at the ground with shame. He walked around to the front of you, smirking as he observed the messy state you were left in.

"Spread them." He demanded as his gaze drifted from your trembling thighs to your soaking panties. He started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers, freeing his proportionally large erect member before you. You started to panic at the sight and pull at your restraints in response.

"Please..n-" You tried to plead, but he abruptly cut you off.

"Oh of course! Where are my manners? Please spread them." He repeated.

"No! Get the fuck away from me!" you shrieked, growing furious with yourself at how you'd already given in to his previous onslaught. The Doctor exhaled a sharp displeased huff before placing one of his hands roughly on your throat and the other on your lower thigh. His touch on your bruised windpipe made you wince in pain. He used his knee to pry between your clenched legs, then hoisted you up from the ground. The weight of his body pressed against you held you in place while he bought his hand from your throat to your other thigh. When he leaned forward and whispered in your ear, you felt a chill go down your spine.

"Luckily for you, I like putting stubborn little girls in their place." He huffed with excitement as he pushed your panties to the side and exposed you. Then he aligned his member with your entrance and parted your lips with his tip. He easily lubricated himself with your dripping essence. You yelped with surprise when he thrust himself deep inside of you and lingered as he hilted himself, digging your nails into your tightly clenched palms. The anguished yet croaked screams you released as he intruded your body fell on death ears, it became very apparent that no one was coming to save you. You could barely support his two fingers, so his large manhood felt like it tore at your insides. When he slowly released himself from your over-stimulated womanhood to thrust into you again, the winces that escaped your gaped lips seemed to encourage him further and made him push in with a constant rhythm. The continuous thrust of his hips coaxed unwilling moans and gasps from you that caused him to release a crooked laugh. Your breath grew heavy with panic and a tint of lust, starting to ramble pleas for mercy that only edged him on more. Warm heat began to build within you after a duration of time and when you harshly bit your lip in an attempt to subdue your lewd noises, a fresh drip of blood trickled from your lip and down your chin. Obviously aware, he shifted one of his hands from your rear towards your face. He wrapped his hand under your chin and forced his thumb into your mouth, pressing roughly against your tongue. You could taste your own essence and released muffled cries of protest.

"Is that better, my dear?" He mused through his own pants. The electrical currents that he released from his hand numbed your face and clouded your mind, leaving you a panting mess. He quickened his pace as his release approached and took a deep last thrust before releasing himself into you. The feeling of his hot essence filling you pushed you over the edge again, and the orgasm that you tried to contain hit it's limit and made you convulse against him. The electricity that he pulsed through your head with his release made you dip in and out of consciousness and as your mind faded in and out of reality, you were barely aware of being carried away to a room and laid down on a bed. You could faintly hear the ambient noise of a locking door and footsteps, though you weren't aware enough to understand it's threat.

Then darkness stole you away once more.


	3. Salvation In Unlikely Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you wake up unaware that you are part of a trial, will you be able to use your teammates as a means of escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long pause between chapters. I lost the inspiration to write and real-life played a huge role in this, but I'm happy to finally post the last chapter! There are also some ideas for another segment of this story, as well as for some other killers! Comments and feedback are always appreciated, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Enjoy!

Your sleep ended abruptly and you grasped at your burrowed hospital sheets, shooting up from the stiff pillows. With wide panicked eyes, your limbs flexed tight in response to the unwelcome memory of being shocked unconscious. Even after rest, you couldn't shake the feeling of electricity coursing through your system. You knew something was desperately wrong, but you couldn't make cohesive thoughts with the haze that clouded your damaged mind. The distant sound of electrics buzzing to life and bellowing through the halls didn't mean very much to you at this moment. You had not even woken in your clothes, sporting what seemed like a dated hospital gown that was too short for comfort.

Rubbing the remainders of sleep from your eyes, you gazed around at the room you were confined in, all the while trying to process the situation as clearly as you could. It seemed that you somehow landed in a patient bed within a cramped care unit. You were grateful that you ended up in one of the gurneys without constraints dangling from the bedposts. While you ran a hand through your disheveled hair, you could feel the blood throb in your head. There was an excruciating pain rooted deep in it, especially prominent between your eyes. As your heart rate rose with your panic, the agony heightened with every heartbeat. You squeezed your eyes shut and willed the pain to pass by, but it made no odds. It lingered and suppressed any rational thoughts you had to the bottom. Distant memories played on your mind like a broken record, though none of them made sense in your debilitating haze. Just how many times had you blacked out now anyway?

When you attempted to crawl to the edge of the bed, it appeared that even small tasks seemed futile to your weakened body, which made movement incredibly tedious. You swung your legs off the side and suddenly became aware of a searing pain between your thighs. It took a moment, but memories repressed by your daze came flooding back to you. Your eyes began to sting with shedding hot tears as you tried to steady your panicked breath. You recalled being humiliated, vulnerable and certainly taken advantage of and it stirred anguish in your heart. You'd never heard of anything like this happening in the entity's realm, and you dreaded what this meant for both you and the other survivors. Would you even tell them? You weren't sure you could confront them with such a shameful thing. You wished that you could linger in the blissful ignorance of unconsciousness, and never, ever wake up. 

You couldn't hold back the distraught and began to weep loudly. No amount of effort could suppress the flood of negative emotions that followed your reminisce. You weren't certain if you were more enraged at the man who ravished you or yourself for giving in to his assault. With your back pressed against the stiff cold brick, you drew your legs to your chest and wrapped your arms around them for comfort. Despite your loud bawling, you could hear distant whispering and soft footsteps of those who seemed to be cautious. It didn't particularly sound like the dreaded Doctors, but you couldn't help but tense in the apprehension of the potential threat and begin to hyperventilate. It appeared that whoever it may have been, they were lured to the sound of your distress and didn't associate it to that of a killer, so decided to investigate further. After a moment of silent hesitation and a cautious twist of the door handle, it became very obvious that escaping through it was a lost cause. You recalled hearing the click of the lock in your dazed state shortly after being escorted here. You heard an uncertain knock followed by the voice of someone you recognized very well, Nea.

"...Hello?" Nea's voice barely broke a whisper, shrouded in insecurity and fear. You were sure you could hear her and another survivor slowly retreat from the door in anticipation for the worst. You could barely contain yourself at the chance of salvation and pushed yourself to your feet against your own body's weak will. It was clear that your legs had been stationary for hours because they could barely support you in your rush. Despite them almost giving out underneath you, you recomposed yourself enough to stagger to the door and desperately bang your fist against it.

"It's me! Help me, please!" You begged, though almost unintelligible through your spluttering and breath convulsing. "I'm stuck, oh god, please!" It was challenging to pull yourself together through your uncontrollable sobbing, but you tried your best. The response of uncertain chatter muffled by the dense hospital walls did little to settle your grief. You knew that the other survivors had never seen anything of the likes of this, based on their first response.

"Is this... meant to be bait?" Meg questioned with a doubtful tone but seemed to shake the thought from her head for some reason. You weren't certain if Nea's presence had something to do with the matter. "I think we should go get the others for help." She sharply suggested after, twisting the door handle again as if to reconfirm that trying to get out of it was hopeless. Through Nea's tone, it was clear that she wasn't incredibly fond of her idea.

"Are you serious? What would they do other than getting in the way? She doesn't need more people to talk to, she needs help. We should try to break down the door." Nea contested, then it became very obvious that the two didn't see eye to eye. Meg abruptly scoffed at her approach, which made you gradually lose hope that these two could help you over their growing squabble.

"Yeah? Well, if it was that easy then she'd just break it herself, dibshit." Meg harshly snapped. As the pair began to raise their voices, your heart sunk in your chest. 

"She might be hurt! Can you not hear her? You're oblivious." Nea responded, her voice full of disbelief. She resorted to trashing the handle as a last effort resort, clearly full of frustration. When she finally ceded, there was a long pause of silence, maybe even hesitation and you swore you would be able to hear a pin drop at this moment. When Meg finally responded, you felt your chest ache with grief.

"I'm... going to find help. You can either come too or sit here and wait for the worst." She spoke in a way that almost seemed reluctant, but soon after you could hear the footsteps of Meg running off, which you assumed was to find help from whoever else was in this trial. However, Nea stayed with you and crouched down to speak through the keyhole.

"I'm going to stay right here, okay? I'm not going anywhere, we'll get you out of there." She reassured in a calming tone, which made you feel slightly better. You had been deserted, all alone to face the consequences of objecting to the Doctor's orders. The thought made you heave in a potential cry, trying to put on a brave face in front of your peer. You were more than pleased just to simply have someone.

"Stand back from the door." Nea commanded as she raised herself from the floor. She caught you off guard, but you didn't dare oppose what she said. You slowly stumbled back away from its radius and pressed yourself against the wall. After waiting a moment to assure you were safe and out of the way, she used what bodyweight she had to crash into the door upper arm first. You couldn't help but recoil in response, empathetic to how painful it might be. After several slams of her weight into the door, you could hear an aggravated groan and an even larger thud, as if she'd kicked the door with frustration. In the faint distance, you could hear the screams of your fellow survivors, especially a feminine scream... Megs. You were quickly losing faith in ever escaping this hell hole, and it took your best effort not to break down and cry.

"It won't... fucking budge..." She panted, speaking between breaths. "How did you even end up here, anyway?" She questioned while trying to calm her ventilation, exhausted from her trivial attempts. "There's already four of us... you shouldn't be here."

"I don't know... I-" you started, trying to find the means to explain the situation. You weren't certain how much you should even let off, just recalling the situation made your breath tremble and your throat swell. "I was in a trial..." You paused between new forming tears, "...with the Doctor." When Nea cut you off, her words made you freeze up and they confirmed your worst fears.

"That's unfortunate, you'd never guess who we're against now. Sorry, go on." She remarked, obviously ignorant of the entire situation. You struggled to form coherent sentences with the growing dread in your mind. You simply let your back slide down the wall you were pressed to and slouched on the floor. You could hardly muster breathing as tears came streaming down your face. It took Nea by surprise, and she was speechless for a while, but when she did eventually speak, it was in a soft yet inquisitive tone.

"What... what happened? What did he do to you?" She enquired sympathetically but seemed to instantly regret it after when she heard your uncontainable sobbing.

"Sorry - you don't have to answer that. I mean, I'm going to get you out of this, okay?" She spoke reassuringly and despite your grief and despair, you couldn't thank her enough for her solidarity. For a while she sat with you, waiting for help to eventually come. Neither of you said anything and only a few muffled sobs broke the silence. When fast and heavy footsteps approach the room, it snatched both of your attention. To yours and Nea's relief, it was David who arrived looking a little bit worse for wear. He seemed to be somewhat filled in on the situation at least and marched straight towards the door.

"Right, what's this then?" David pried on the other end, taking a moment to size up the door as if it was an opponent.

"Help me get her out." Nea prompted, tapping her foot against the floor impatiently to suppress her anxiety. "We don't have all day."

"Don't 'ave to ask me twice, love." He reassured in an impish manner and if eye rolls were audible, you were sure you could hear her's loud and clear.

"Mind the fucking door, lass." He instructed, however, he didn't leave much time to react before he came crashing down into the entry. His big frame smashing into the strained door several times never failed to startle you, and when he finally came crashing through the entryway, you instinctively recoiled behind bracing arms. He managed to catch his balance after stumbling in with the clashing door, dusting off his sore battered arms and turning to face you.

"Shit." He wearily huffed, before looking you up and down with a gruff mocking expression. "What the fuck are you wearing?" He then taunted through suppressed chuckles.

"There's no time for that." Nea interjected, while she hastily followed David into the room. "Let's get out of here." You wouldn't have known where to start should David have questioned you, as far as he was concerned, you had played selfishly in a previous trial and then somehow managed to end up in confinement in a skimpy outfit. You appreciated that he didn't hold a grudge against you and found humour in the situation. You were also grateful for Nea who cut the conversation short, regardless of weather it was intentional or not. Nea slipped past and offered a supportive hand in your direction, then hoisted you from the floor when you accepted it. In the distance, you could hear the bellow of generators that sprung to life, marking the completion of the required five. Nea's hopeful smile filled you with determination to strive forward and the three of you split from the care unit and made a break for the exit.

Unfortunately, the sound of the Doctor's heartbeat followed suit and the electrical currents that scattered across the floor filled your legs with a sensation similar to pins and needles. You were certain that he was alerted by the crash of the busted door. Your hands began to tremble and your breath quickened, struggling to suppress the growing feeling of dismay. As the killer gained on you, the heartbeat escalated into a violent throbbing in your head, which made it hard to think rationally. David and Nea exchanged glances and her expression showed you that she already knew David's thought process and detested it.

"You get the door, sweetheart. I'll distract 'im, it's no mither." he directed, clearly putting himself in the position of the savior. Nea released an exaggerated groan in response but decided that quarreling about it was best left by the campfire. She'd deal with being the damsel in distress this once, for your sake.

"Keep her safe." Nea pressed sternly, to which David replied with a simple reassuring nod. She diverted towards the exit gate, and David tugged you in the direction of the Doctor's office. He called out behind him as he took off in the opposite direction and left you.

"Hide under that desk, darlin'. Wait for that door to open." His voice became more distant the further he ran until he reached an open area further down and cupped his hands around his mouth to brusquely roar down the foyer. "Come on then, git!"

You felt an odd sense of déjà vu from the situation, considering David was playing the heroic act and taking the heat for you the first time you got in this mess. You wasted no time in complying and took refuge in the cramped slot under the Doctor's desk. After wrapping your arms tightly around your figure, you placed a firm palm over your mouth to mask your conveyed fear. You tried to remain as still as physically possible when you caught a glimpse of the killer's shoes dashing past the doorway from under the desk, as well-presented and coated with splatters of blood as ever. It caused you to reminisce about your previous experience in the basement, how you rouse to the sight of his shoes and what horror followed in its wake. You couldn't bear to experience the same degradation again. Drops of cold sweat trickled from your pores in response to the chance of being caught and forced to re-live that nightmare experience. You tried to shake the thought, focusing on the scattered sparks that surrounded The Doctor and how they were slowly dispersing, ebbing away like a tide even, signaling his absence. For once, you were pleased that you were exempt from the insanity that followed those cursed shocks.

It finally dwelled upon you that this situation was just the same as the other, you were cast aside and isolated, waiting for the inevitable to happen. You couldn't handle the thought of being left alone to receive the repercussion of the Doctor's enragement. When a chesty howl of David's echoed through the halls, it felt like your worries were justified and you became frantic. Through a mind clouded in hysteria, you tried to think of a means to defend yourself. It wasn't uncommon in the entity's realms for survivors to locate irregular sharp objects to strike the killers in self-defense. You were stationed in an office, if you could just find a letter opener or a pair of scissors, you would be able to have some leverage at the very least. You cautiously pried yourself from your shelter and began to open random drawers and compartments in hope for anything that caught your eye.

It seemed fruitless, the counter only contained miscellaneous scribbles that didn't make much sense to you, though clearly wrote by the Doctor. One drawer contained an archive full of files that were coated in a film of dirt and dust. Under closer inspection, you noticed that one of the dossiers had been recently agitated, so you decided to remove it from the collection. You immediately regret opening it after finding its contents contained detailed methods of torture, that got worse and worse the further you read. You flicked through the pages, starting with just small observations and notes, then progressing to intricate plans and then fully connotated diagrams. You couldn't bring yourself to flip another page, all colour had drained from your face and you swayed in response to your mind swirling with nausea. How could such eloquent calligraphy describe something so disturbed? What could possibly be worse than this? The fact that it was labeled with your name, for sure.

You dropped the dossier where you stood and staggered backward from it as if it's contact burned at your fingertips. Your body quivered in terror and you could hardly focus over the feeling of unhinged dismay. After a period of standing there catatonic with shock, the buzz of electricity powering a gate snapped you back to reality, beckoning you to the safety of the exit. There was no sense of the Doctor's presence, so you lurked towards the doorway cautiously, checking both directions of the hall for signs of him. When you determined it to be safe, you made a run for the exit. As you approached, you saw Nea and a freshly unhooked David running towards you on the opposite side of the foyer, who both rejoiced at your appearance.

"We're both fine! The other two left while I saved this liability!" Nea called, giving a playful nudge to David who was snickering in response. Their presence gave you warmth and optimism, you had missed the company of other survivors, especially after being pried from them. They distracted you from the harsh realities of this realm, and what you'd gone through. However, all good things came to an end... eventually.

As you passed by a room attached to the corridor, you witnessed Nea's face drop from her previous mischievous grin, eyes growing wide and lips gasping with shock. David grimaced and they both stopped dead in their tracks. You were startled at first by their sudden change in demeanor, but when you spun your head to look time slowed down to a crawl. The Doctor towered behind you with smoldering anger spread across his face, weapon raised and ready to strike. You barely had time to react to the onslaught of his spiked bat before it slashed down the small of your back. You screeched at the excruciating pain and collapsed to the ground, catching your face within your braced arms. As he walked past you, he placed the sole of his shoe on your fresh wound and dug his heel into the injury, almost as if he was trying to coerce more screams out of you. You sunk your teeth into your braced arm to subdue the pain driven shriek that would otherwise escape you, causing the release of a muffled mewl instead. However hard it was, you tried your best to refuse him the satisfaction. 

When The Doctor redirected his attention to the other pair and began to advance towards them, David was forced to stagger to the doorway with injuries in hand, well aware that he would not survive another attack. Nea procrastinated, trying to find a way to assist you while the killer focused on the weaker link. Her efforts were made in vain because Herman gave little opportunity while he patrolled your limp body like an animal ravenous for its next meal. All she could do was glance between the exit and you and flash you an apologetic look before she dashed off. You made a feeble attempt to drag your frail body towards the gate behind them as the Doctor steered them out. It was heart-wrenching to watch your team abandon you, but you understood why they did and couldn't take it personally. 

As you tried to heave yourself towards the gate, the Doctor offhandedly tossed his bat to the side. When he turned to face you, his pupil shrunk and his eye strained with ferocity. You could visibly see his jaw clench, almost trembling with rage. Reading his facial expression was typically difficult due to his facial apparatus, but somehow you could sense how eager and desperate he was to inflict pain upon you. How quickly his anger escalated made you quiver, small prickles of goosebumps breezing across your exposed skin. He slowly yet meticulously strolled towards you, tilting his head with curiosity at your pathetic attempt to escape the threshold. You hauled yourself as far as the chilled stiff dirt before he halted in front of you, leaning himself over to speak down to your pitiful self.

"You just could not stay still, could you?" He asked in a rhetorical manner. His voice came out calm and collected, but when it took a sinister and sadistic turn, you couldn't help but try to inch away from him. He began to sound like he was choking on his animosity. "You just... had to spread those little wings of yours." He added, raising his foot only to pound the sole of his shoe back down upon the dorsal side of your crawling hand, crushing it into the ground. You shrieked in response, clenching your eyes tightly to try and repress the pain. He didn't seem satisfied with your riposte, so he firmly pushed the edge of his dress heel in and twisted it under the pressure. You released a bloodcurdling screech and began to dry heave, feeling a faint spell consume you when you heard a stiff snapping sound. It coaxed a deranged laugh from him, though it still sounded laced with bitterness. You wanted nothing more than the sweet release of unconsciousness to save you from this torment.

Appeased, he roamed behind you and lowered himself on to one knee adjacent to your thigh. He supported himself through his bent leg, towering over your back. You couldn't bear to look into the creature's face, you felt that it made it feel more personal. It seemed strange to you that a person, or rather, thing, who was so particular about their appearance would be caught crawling in the filth and muck, anything to make you suffer, apparently. When you heard the clasps of his belt hastily torn undone, you dag your fingers into the ridged dirt and clawed at the earth to try and create distance between you both.

The Doctor firmly wrapped his fingers around both sides of your hips and pulled your rear back towards him, leaving scratch marks across the soil in your finger's wake. He aligned his groin against your behind and released his member from his trousers. You tried to resist as much as you could muster, but your movements were hindered by the excruciating pain emitted from the wound on your back. With a malicious yet demented chuckle, he positioned his member between your folds and harshly pushed into your unprepared heat. You winced into the ground in response to the unwelcome entry, your womanhood consuming him entirely and becoming torn in the process. Your tightly clenched fist caused your fingernails to break the skin and draw drops of blood. 

With one hand firmly grasped around your waist to support himself, he used his other to engulf your throat and pull you back into his chest. It was obvious how overwhelming his size was compared to you, based on the way he loomed over you. The ground itself was collapsing around you, splitting with an array of inexplicable other-worldly colours and substances. He occasionally sent jolts of electrical current through your neck that coursed through your body, causing you to twitch in his grasp. As he began a steady pace of sharp and painful thrusts, his face lingered behind your ear and he muttered condescendingly. 

"It wasn't supposed to go like this." He spat, voice laced with audible venom. "This isn't what I planned." He continued, while his thrusts became more erratic with his rising temper. "You have no idea how hard I worked for this." Though the anguish of his assault was unbearable, you were able to recompose yourself from crying enough to taunt him this once. You knew pleading for mercy would only edge him on, so with all of the spite you could muster, you mocked him through choked tears and hitched breath. 

"You sound almost d-desperate right now... Some- someone would have thought you were losing control o-or something?" you jeered. When you glanced behind you to witness the effect of your taunt, he released your neck and gripped the back of your head. With seething rage, he smashed your head towards the floor and crushed the side of your face into the ground, using its leverage to lean over you and accelerate his thrusts. You could barely catch your breath through hoarse cries and occasional wails. When you glanced up and caught eye contact with him, his lips snarled through the apparatus restricting them and his eye gleamed with fury.

"Silence, heathen." He muttered sternly through grit teeth. The way that sparks emitted from his head like a short wired circuit was a telltale sign of temper. This situation made last time feel like a warning, a display of one's abilities, a demonstration of consequences. This time, there was no consideration nor holding back, simply primal rage and the desire to dominate. As his movements became sporadic, it became obvious that this would soon come to a sudden end. It seemed like he tried to consume as much of you a possible before you could be ruthlessly ripped away. As the ground crumbled around you, limbs of the entity emerged from the abyss they burrowed in and crept around you, lingering as if waiting for the perfect moment to ambush. One stem crawled around the Doctor's ankle and ripped him from you, abruptly yanking him to the floor behind. 

It was well known that the entity held compassion for no one, not even the fiend's that she contracted to kill for her. The only significance to the twisted deity was the sacrifices that she consumed. She owed no soul her courtesy and certainly didn't lend it when it came to the Doctor interfering with her feast. Herman thrived on having control, the dedication of his life's work centered around the very concept. It was clear that he despised being at the mercy of a higher power, based on how he audibly growled with burning rage at the interruption. He reached out in your direction in a protective manner, though only as if to protect his rightful possession.

"You can't have her, she's mine!" He roared at the diety, voice crackling with electrical outbursts. His frustration fell on deaf ears as the limbs of the entity that lingered below you shot through your stomach and tore you apart. Its spiked branch came through clean on the other side and hoisted your limp body in the air. Despite how you coughed and spluttered on the blood that dwelled in your throat, you laid in complacent silence as the entity drew you into its embrace. Smaller limbs wrapped themselves around your frame in a crippling grasp, almost consuming you within itself. Despite the agonizing pain and terror of being claimed by the entity, you managed to cast one last snide smile in the direction of the Doctor before it eventually encased itself around your neck and snapped it in one swift movement. Death never became easier to accept, but in your last waking moment, before the creature snatched you away into the foggy maelstrom, you found peace in escaping the Doctor's clasp.

This time when your eyes fluttered open and you rouse to the fire dancing beside you, it was a not a delusion. The leaves ruffled behind you as you lifted your weight from the ground, surrounded by a crowd with Nea and David at the front. Your friends, however little they could assist you, were there in your time of need. For the first time since being stolen to this contorted realm, you let yourself drift back to the pile of leaves and closed your eyes, appreciating what you once considered to be the entities terrible replica of your authentic world.


End file.
